


Love Letters

by Americaii



Category: South Park
Genre: And kenny kinda fucked the relationship, Angst, Being angry, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Craig was trying to be sweet, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, I like the plot of this story but i think my writing is actual shit, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Slow Burn, Tweek is so salty, lota of crying, south park - Freeform, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Americaii/pseuds/Americaii
Summary: When Tweek finds little love notes from Kenny to Craig in Craig's room, he becomes suspicious and after some more events happen, Tweek breaks up with Craig Two weeks before their one year anniversary. They must travel through being depressed, angry and in love with each other while going through daily tasks with the other. Who wi crack under the pressure? And who will finally reveal the truth?( I'm bad at summaries I'm sorry )





	1. Before -

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. So to tell you the truth, i have all this story planned out but I'm so tired that i dont think ill be able to finish it if I dont get some type of support like I think im dying~ so anyways, enjoy this trash I made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From lying to eight years to finally being together, this is the progression to being a new couple, to heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just preface but its cool to know the progression and it is important so..
> 
> Meow

When Tweek had first realized he had a crush on the Black-Haired teenager, He was in Elementary school. It had began when he realized having Craig as a fake boyfriend would be harder said than done. 

Life began to emplode when the town discovered that Craig and Tweek were 'dating'. Tweek was Angry and Upset that everyone he knew labeled him a Homosexual just because of the Yoai Drawings the Asian girls had drawn of him and Craig and called on a break up to make everything to be okay. And for what it seemed like only a few moments, it was okay.

Well.. That was the point they were trying to get too; Being Happy, Heterosexual and Calm. But after seeing what a depressing mess the town had caved into after the breakup, the decision was clear and they walked in with holding hands; Declaring that they were finally, back together.

After eight years of faking it and lying to everyone, they had their first kiss. 

They were now in highschool and Eight years had passed before they finally spilled everything to each other in craigs bed, while watching red racer.

Three months into a real relationship with the older boys and the display of public affection had leveled up. The Original light hand-hold had become replaced with a fun, laughter-filled handholding that swung in-between the two bodies. The light lean on Craig's Shoulder had become a kiss to the jaw or a Sweet cuddle to his warm neck. 

The fourth and Fifth months had hit them hard as school and the winter had taken over the times they got to see each other. the time spent together after school had become non-existent and filled with Messages and chats filled up to the brim with conversation, just like how the snow filed and piled up the front doors and parking lots of the school.

The Sixth month, everything got back on track and came back with an extra tang to it. Since the last months were dreadful, this month had gotten the nickname 'The Kissing Month" by Butters after the many kisses shared and many makeouts held in secret in bathrooms and empty classrooms.

Seventh and Eighth has become the months of relaxation. The Months worth of dates, sweet cuddling, sexy sleepovers and lazy sunday afternoons. Everything was good with the world. 

Months Nine and Ten were about discovering the difference between alone time and together time. They figured out how to have alone time and how to be able to tell each other if they are comfortable and want each around. It was nice to have naps and nice to go on dates, nice to read alone and nice to read with a sweet Craig laying between his legs and cuddling his stomach. 

By month Eleven, they had become the most active, the most adored and the longest relationship South Park Elementary had ever seen. Every relationship were inspired to be like them and every single girl and guy wanted their partner to fit them just how Craig fit Tweek perfectly. Everything was great and more often than before, they were invited to parties, social gatherings, sleepovers and hangouts with the gang and the other boys.

So when the Twelfth month had arrived and only two weeks to go until the end of one wonderful year together after so many years hiding feelings from each other and lying to everyone and everyone believing them that they had been daing for eight years, so did the news that nobody ever expected to hear; 

Craig and Tweek had broken up.


	2. Fun Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of Creek in South park high school. The boys mock them, Butter blushes and Tweek sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow holy shit people actually like this trash? Really? Why??????? I like it but i also hate it

Two weeks.

Two weeks until the one year anniversary for South Park's first gay couple. 

Tweek found the thought rather exciting. He was so happy that a year had passed and was ready for many more to come. He loved the thought of the sweet gifts and surprises and wonderful company from his boyfriend.

The days continued on and so did school. The couple was always seen together during lunch and recess, in some classes, if they had the time. Everyone was so used to them beimg together; if you called one, the other would come also.

"Hi Honey." Craig said as he sat down for lunch time next to tweel. The lunch room was filled to the brim with chatter and laughter, the shoes squealing against the wet floor; only background noise to the conversations at their table.

Craig had sat down with his lunch and tweek could feel a loving arm slowly wrap around his waist and hold him closely. Tweek smiled. "Hi..~"

There was a comfortable sloence between the two as they listened to the gang and other boys speaking and share stories. This was everyday life. Usually, if Craig wanted to hang out with friends, it would be during recess. This was their time.

Craig gently placed a kiss on Tweek's forehead and temple, chuckling to himself as he heard the younger giggle. "Craigg! that tickles!"

"Oh does it know..~?" Craig laughed playfully, gentlly starting to grasp at his boyfriends sides, ravishing them and moving his hands quickly to make Tweek explode in laughter.

"God, I hate youuuu~!" Tweek spoke as he laughed, removimg Craig's hands from his waist, preventing them from moving anymore. Craig stopped also, not furthering his tickling.

"God, it almost kills me how gay you two are." Kenny shook his head, chuckling to himself. Craig rolled his eyes.

"Doesnt everything kill you?" Cartman replied.

"Most things." Kenny laughed to himself at his own little reference, understandably knowing nobody else at the table knew what he was talking about.

Stanley changed his focus to the couple, smiling. "Isnt your anniversary soon?"

"In T-Two weeks."  Craig smiked down at his boyfriend. 

"Its already been a year? Holy shit." Kyle proping his head on his hand, his elbow supporting him. "I remember when you two kissed for the first time."

The first had been shared in that very lunchroom. Craig had started a arugement with Tweek and that seemed to best end it. It worked.

"I dont even remember what we were fighting about..~" Tweek mentioned, playing with his sleeves. 

"I dont wanna remember~" Craig planted a gentle kiss on his boyfriends lips, holding Tweek still. All the boys pretended to gag and throw up, execpt Stan and Token. 

Tweek pushed Craig away out of embrassment, blushing. "Craig!" He playfully whined, twitching. 

The boys sighed and shook their heads.

×

Eventually, the boys left the lunch room and went back to their regular classes. Highschool was just the same as Elementary school but everyone was going through hormones and the chicks were even more assholes than before. As were the guys but nobody really cared. 

Anyways, they still have freetime before the end of the day. Usually, Craig and Tweek just hanged with friends the walk home together and because it was friday, tonight they were going to sleep over at Crqigs house and haning around until Three in the morning then pass out.

They enjoyed that little tradition they started and Tweek enjoyed letting Craig hold him in his arms at night when he couldnt sleep. Tweek daydreamed as Butters sat on the desk, looking at him.

"Huh? Tweek? Are you listening?" He asked over the slightly loud room.  
Tweek snapped from his faze and looked at the smaller male. They may of both been the same age but Butters was noticably smaller than the other guys.

"O-Oh.. Im sorry.. I-I didnt hear you." Tweek looked at Butters. Tweek gently leaned on his desk that was in the back of the room along with Butters who sat ontop of a desk nearby. Tweek had been starring at Craig for the last four minutes. 

"I said have you thought about any gifts for Craig yet?" He yawned. "Because your Anniversary is coming up soon..?"

"Well.. I was th-thinking about a new laptop case or maybe new video game.. Maybe even a new g-guinea pig." Tweek sighed, looking around the room. His eyes wandered to Craig and the eyes met. Craig smiled and Tweeks heart felt like it exploded.

"Thats cool. Do you know what Craig is gonna get you?" 

"No idea." 

Butter fumbled for a moment. Tweek and Butters had become friends lately and had been talking more and more. Tweek knew who he liked and Butters knew stuff craig didnt even know about. 

As Tweek looked around in boredum, he spotted a certain Kenny with Craig. They both leaned up against the dry erase board, talking with each other. Kenny slowly sliped Craig a note and he opened it, smiling and Tweek could see a slight faint of pink on his cheeks.

"Kenny is just being perverted again." Tweek thought to himself. Afterall, its not the first time he had seen this happen. actually this had been happening for the past week and a half. He'd watch Kenny approach Craig with a note and he would open it and smile. He figured it was just a joke or something. Tweek couldnt remember to ask or care to anyways. 

Butters sighed. "Kenny and me are suppose to be coming up on our one month anniversary." He smiled "Im planning to buy him a laptop. He really wants a new one and has been complaining for forever. I know its only one month but I think he really likes me..~" Instantly Butters had turned onto a blushing mess and the smile on his cheeks was so wide. 

It made Tweek happy to see his friend so joyful. He realized the must look like that when he talked about Craig.

"I wouldnt think someone so innocent with someone so perverted would be together." Tweek commented.

"Hey! Kenny isnt perverted all the time! Hes so nice and so gentle with me and His coat is so warm.. and..~" Butters Rambled on and on. It was cute.

×

Soon School was over and he had mer Craig outside of the class. They joined hands and started to walk with each other home.

"I see you have been getting to know Butters and shit." Craig commented. "Its really cute. You took kinda look similar."

Tweek rolled his eyes. "We are really different~" 

"Sure you are~" Craig teased.

When they finally had reached Craigs house, they both walked in and kicked off the shoes and set their bags down near the door. Craig avoided the kitchen and took Tweek upstairs. Tweek was so tired and weak that he slumped on the rail and walked up slowly. Once Craig had realized the younger was too tired, he gently picked him up and brought him to the room. 

He brought him inside the room, which was neatly cleaned and some posters covering the walls and a tv hung on the wall, He gently got laod down. It was so comfy and warm and smelled like Craig. Craig smelled like fresh rain or a greenhouse. Very alive. 

"Take a nap, Tweekers, Ill make you some coffee and food." The black-haired boy whispered, gently rubbing his back. Craig loved taking care of Tweek. He lived for all the cuddling and kisses and lip-biting moments. He loved spending every waking moment with Tweek. And of he could, he'd take him forever.

And without resistance, Tweek fell asleep peacefully as Craig relaxed and cooked. That night was gonna be fun and maybe not so fun in the end.


End file.
